Sally's Jubilation
by BigBootyBaby
Summary: Annabeth calls Sally to tell her that they found Percy. This is a short one-shot. Thoughts from a mother's point of view.


**SALLY'S JUBILATION**

Ring ring. Ring ring.

"Hello"

"Sally, this is Annabeth."

Sally held her breath.

"We've found him."

"What! Where is he? Is he okay?" asked Percy's mom.

"W –well"

"Annabeth, spill it young lady." Sally said firmly in her mom-tone of voice.

"Well, he looked fine. I told Percy to stay put and we're on our way to get him, but. .."

Sally asked in a hesitant voice, "But, what?"

"It was so fast. The message was so fast. Grover was talking to him. I spoke to him too, but we were losing connection, and I don't know why! Percy . . ." Annabeth started crying. Annabeth hated not knowing anything, but not knowing where Percy was had taken a deeper toll on her emotions.

Sally started to feel bad. Annabeth has worried over Percy just as much as she has, and she has been searching for him, something that Sally is unable to do because she is a mortal. For all these months that Percy has been missing, just hearing Annabeth's voice had been a comfort to Sally. They have grown close. They've comforted one another by remembering Percy.

Sally thought back to the first time Annabeth visited for the weekend.

**Flashback

It was month after Percy went missing. Annabeth just appeared one Friday evening at their doorstep. Thank the gods that Paul didn't turn her away after she arrived. If it had be Gabe, . . . _No, I will not remember Gabe_. After they sat and talked for a while Sally offered jokingly, "I would say that you can sleep in Percy's room, but I need to clean and I haven't done so yet." Annabeth offered to help saying that she needed to stay busy or she would go nuts. They both walked to Percy's room and stepped inside. Annabeth took a deep breath and looked around. Percy's room had a faint scent of the ocean.

Sally took a deep breath of the faint scent of the sea, "I've come to Percy's room with the intention of cleaning it, but I . . . just . . . can't right now."

Annabeth turned and walked to Sally to give her a comforting hug. "It's okay Sally. If you don't mind, I would like to sleep in here tonight. I promise that I won't disturb anything."

Sally smiled and nodded her head. "If you need anything, just let me or Paul know." Sally turned to the door. "Try to get some sleep, okay? You have bags under your eyes. Goodnight Annabeth."

"Goodnight"

**End of Flashback

Sally found herself comforting Annabeth. "It's okay Annabeth. You can tell me. I can handle it."

Then Sally found herself becoming hesitant and reluctant to ask her main concern within her heart. She wants to know if her son is ALIVE and is he alright. Is this too much to ask for? _Oh why did she have to fall for a god?_

Paul walked through the front door and began to greet Sally, but he can tell by the frown on her face that the call was about Percy. He quickly closed the door and dropped his laptop bag on the floor to quickly approach Sally. He placed his arms around her and mouthed the question "Percy?" She nodded her head and mouthed back "Annabeth. They found him." Paul began to smile, but Sally shook her head back and forth and held up a one finger motioning him to wait a moment."

"Annabath, dear, are you still there?"

"Yes ma'am. I am so sorry for being for such an Aphrodite girl." Annabeth took a deep breath, "Percy is alive and he looked fine, but it seemed that he didn't recognize Grover and me. I'm starting to get concerned . . . like Jason, he lost his memories."

Sally thought this over.

"Sally?"

"Yes dear, I am still here. I'm just taking in what you said."

"But your voice sounds funny. Oh gods, I hope I didn't."

Sally says in a stronger cheery sing-song, "Oh my dear, I heard you. You said that my son is alive; he looked okay; and he has amnesia, right?"

"Yes ma'am"

"I am overjoyed that my son is A-LIVE! Annabeth, you have made me so happy. Thank you so much for calling me and please come back to visit us real soon, okay?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Now dear, Paul just walked through the door and I want to share his wonderful news with him."

"Yes ma'am"

"Bye dear and don't forget to come for a visit. Percy wouldn't want you working yourself so hard."

"Yes ma'am and bye"

Sally hung up the phone and turned in Paul's arms to return his hug.

"Did you hear the news Paul?"

Paul looked into Sally's eyes and with a big smile "Percy's alive." Sally held on to Paul tighter and started to cry. This time Sally's tears were of happiness. This is the best news that she has received in a long time.

A few days later, Sally and Paul returned home from a late dinner. They walked past the answering machine and Paul clicked the button and into the silent room a voice "Mom". Sally spun around so quickly that Paul caught her before she collapse to the floor. Paul held her while they listened to Percy's voice through the answering machine. After the message beeped off, Sally turned to Paul again and he held her tight. _He remembers_, Sally kept thinking.

Then Paul says with finality in his voice "Percy remembers Sals. He remembers". Sally nodded her head yes with tears rolling down her eyes and a huge grin across her lovely face. Her son is alive and now she has confirmation. She heard his voice. Everything was going to be okay_. Now to call Annabeth to share the news!_


End file.
